The Squirrely Attack
by Ryou-mine
Summary: well, bakura gets attacked! its quite funny, plz read!
1. The First Attack

The Attack Disclaimer :I do not own yugioh  
  
Yami Bakura had just gotten out of class. He was hungry. REALLY hungry.  
  
Bakura walked past a tree, and stuck his hand into the hole in the tree. Bakura's hand came out holding a nut.  
  
Bakura ate it.  
  
A squirrel ran out of the tree.  
  
Squirrel: chip-chip-squeak squeak squeak!  
  
Bakura: its mine you fool! Get your fuzzy tail out of my world! -bites into another-  
  
Squirrel: youll be sorry.  
  
Bakura: squirrels can talk??!!  
  
Bakura keeps walking until he gets to park. Bakura sit down and eat nut. Bakura gets more.  
  
Suddenly, a rumbling sound is in the air. Bakura look behind him.  
  
Bakura: Big grinning army of squirrels. MEEP!!!!  
  
The squirrels attack Bakura.  
  
Yugi comes by and looks at Yami bakura on ground.  
  
Yugi: squirrel kill!  
  
Yugi picks up bakura and dumps him in trash.  
  
Ryou comes by and notices his yami in the trash.  
  
Ryou: not again!  
  
Bakura: moan..  
  
Ryou: I thought I told you to stop eating the squirrels food. Go to your room mr. Bakura climbs into millennium ring. While Ryou munches on nut. Ryou: these are good! 


	2. Squirrel Madness

Madness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh  
  
When Ryou gets mad at his Yami, he sings this chant:  
  
Squirrels, oh squirrels! Come listen to-o me! This boy, yes him Has done a mighty sin! He has stolen from your house, A quiet as a mouse, Your prized possession nut! So get that mut!!!!!  
  
Then all the squirrels of the land run in and attack Bakura.  
  
"Evil!!!!!!" Ryou shouted at his Yami.  
  
"What do you expect, im a Yami!" Bakura yelled back.  
  
"You've made me mad." Ryou snickered.  
  
"No, not that!!! Anything but that!!!!" Bakura screeched.  
  
"Squirrels, oh squirrels! Come listen to-o me! This boy, yes him Has done a mighty sin! He has stolen from your house, A quiet as a mouse, Your prized possession nut! So get that mut!!!!!" Ryou sang.  
  
All the squirrels ran in and pounced on to Bakura. Ryou immediantly picked the phone up and called the gang. They all arrived with popcorn.  
  
All of the friends sang over and over. The clock struck midnight. The squirrels fell asleep, and the gang went home. Bakura got up with injuries.  
  
"You will pay." He said in a evil tone. Bakura ran up to Ryou and stole the Millennium Ring from him. "haha! You will suffer what I suffered!" Bakura lifted the ring up, and Ryou disappeared into the item.  
  
"MWAHAHA.haha..haha.ha." bakura looked at the item. And a tear fell down his cheek. Ryou came out of the millennium item, and hugged Bakura.  
  
"It was torture in there! Everything was evil!" Ryou yelled.  
  
"I live with it. o.O" murmered Bakura.  
  
Like it? review plz! 


	3. The Invention

The Invention  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh  
  
Bakura: argh..too many squirrels.  
  
Ryou: u talking bout my friends?  
  
Bakura: what friends? U have none!  
  
Ryou: argh!!!! -starts chanting-  
  
Bakura: no, no!!!!! not the squirrels!!! -runs for life-  
  
Ryou: MWAHAHA!  
  
Squirrels: did u need us?  
  
Ryou: -points to bakura-  
  
Bakura: AHHH!!!! -keeps running-  
  
Squirrel: CHARGE!!!!!!  
  
Squirrels: SIR YES SIR!!!  
  
Bakura: HELP!!!!! -knocks down door and runs up tree-  
  
Ryou: foolish yami. One question: where do squirrels live?  
  
Bakura: in trees.wait..AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! -jumps out-  
  
Squirrels: SURENDER!  
  
Bakura: never!!!!!  
  
Ryou: -takes out soda and sits down, watching-  
  
Bakura: -runs into house and locks all doors- luckily, I got Ryou's key. I must make am invention! Yes, to kill squirrels!!!!!!  
  
-starts working-  
  
Squirrels: open it!!!!  
  
Ryou: I don't know where my key is!!!!  
  
Squirrels: BURN DOWN THE DOOR!  
  
Ryou: no! that's my house!  
  
Bakura: MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Bakura's new invention:  
  
Material: titanium  
  
Size: BIG  
  
Shape: tree  
  
Bakura: HAHA! With my titanium tree, I will fall on the squirrels and smush them!  
  
-gets in-  
  
Squirrels: OPEN SESAME SEED!!!!  
  
Ryou: -sweat drop-  
  
Bakura: -comes out in tree-  
  
Bakura: HAHA! I WILL SQUISH YOU!!! TIMBER!!!!!!  
  
-falls down-  
  
Ryou: -snickers- foolish yami again. Don't you know these squirrels? They eat nuts.  
  
Bakura: point?  
  
Ryou:: that's not all they eat. They eat titanium!!!!!  
  
Squirrels: -gobble up tree-  
  
Bakura: uh oh. 


End file.
